


red

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clothing Kink, Condoms, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Lube, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overalls, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Uniform Kink, i wrote this a few weeks ago so i've forgotten some of the tags yeah sorry, isak is into even's russ uniform, kind of, russ bus, russ!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak is obsessed with Even's red russ uniform.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> we didn't get to see russ!Even so yeah i had to write this.

Isak couldn’t believe his boyfriend. He had told him to change clothes everyday but he would ignore him. Isak had forgotten how Even looked without red. He wore his russ uniform  _ everywhere _ . To school, when they went out, when they were hanging out with the guys. He even  _ dared _ to try and sleep one day with that thing on.

 

“Baby, come to bed,” Isak moaned, already underneath the blanket. “ _ No way _ ,” he added when Even entered their bedroom with that stupid red thing on.

 

“What?” Even asked, switching off the lights.

 

“Are you going to sleep with your overalls?”

 

Even shrugged, “It’s my last year and russ is approaching, that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Can you take it off? Please. Just for the night.”

 

Even smiled at him before pulling down the zipper. “Of course.” He kissed him on the cheek. “Anything for you, baby.”

 

He finally took it off. Isak had lost count on how many days Even had worn the red overalls for russ. He knew that his boyfriend was excited about it, but there was no need to wear it 24/7.

 

It’s not like Isak hated it. That wasn’t the problem. His main issue was that his boyfriend looked hot as fuck with that uniform on, and Isak was going nuts. He still remembers the first day he saw him with the overalls on, in school. Even, with his red russ uniform, was chatting with some friends, sunglasses on and licking the filter of a cigarette. And Isak was supposed to resist that? Fuck, he looked so good with that stupid thing. Isak was fine with Even wearing it, of course, but having Even wearing it 24/7 meant that he could only focus on imagining his boyfriend fucking him roughly while wearing his red uniform.

 

Even would unzip the overalls and would pull out his thick dick to fuck him against a wall, or against their bed with the uniform wrapped around his hips, yanking Isak from his hair. Or they’d fuck in a dark corner of the russ bus, Isak bouncing on his boyfriend while the rest, too drunk, wouldn’t ever notice (and, if they did, Isak wouldn’t decrease the speed…)

 

“Isak? Isak!” The blond boy shook his head, startled. Jonas was looking at him. “Are you listening to me?”

 

Isak, still lost in his thoughts, look at him with a confused stare before answering. “Uh… sorry.”

 

“Everything okay? Are you sleeping well?” Isak’s lips twitched at the comment. Jonas still worried about his well being, even though he had been sleeping well since, well, he started dating Even.

 

“Yeah, everything alright.”

 

“You looked worried. Are you having any problems with Even, or your mum?”

 

“No, of course not. Everything is fine.”

 

Jonas, who was sitting in front of him, stretched until he was right in front of Isak. “Don’t get too lost in there,” he said, touching Isak’s temple with his index finger. Isak smiled.

 

***

 

When that night Even got into the bed in his underwear, Isak felt relieved. The older boy placed his arms around him and brought him closer to his body. Thank God Isak was giving him his back, or Even would’ve noticed the hard-on Isak was sporting. An erection which he got from staring at his boyfriend wearing red. He was pathetic, almost sounded like a virgin. He couldn’t bear it for longer. He saw Even the whole day like that, and during their lessons, when they weren’t with each other, Isak’s brain could only make up sexual fantasies which included Even wearing his russ uniform.

 

Since they had been living together, Isak had gotten used to being spoiled (even more) by his hot boyfriend, who would cook him breakfast in the morning before going to school when Isak wasn’t in the mood.

 

Isak was texting Eva on their bed, waiting for Even to get ready. He admired his boyfriend’s body from the bed as Even put a pair of fresh underwear on. After putting his clothes own, the older boy put his russ uniform on.  _ Of course _ , Isak thought.

 

“What?” Even asked while looking at him with a beaming smile and radiating eyes. He still couldn’t believe his luck, couldn’t believe that everyday he woke up next to Isak. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Did I do what?”

 

“You just bit your lip.”

 

“I did not.”

 

Even kneeled on the bed, his whole body covered in red now, and spread Isak’s legs to position himself between them.  “I saw it.”

 

“We’ll be late to school,” Isak said, making a gesture to stand up, but Even was faster and tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s thighs.

 

“There’s still time.” Even kissed him and then moved him around until Isak had his face against the  pillow, Even on top of him. Isak could feel his boyfriend’s dick, already hard, pressed against his butt, the only thing between them being Even’s clothes and the red uniform.

 

Even ran his nose down Isak’s neck. “It turns you on, right? Is that why you hate it so much? It makes you horny all day, huh?”  

 

Isak only whimpered in reply, already too gone. “Do you want me to fuck you against a wall with my russ uniform on? Or, maybe, you want to ride me in the russ bus, with all the other boys nearby, as long as I have my uniform on. Or would you like me to fuck you on this bed, with my overalls around my hips, huh? Is that what you want?”

 

“Fuck, Even…” He couldn’t believe that Even had guessed some of the fantasies he had. He could read him like an open book. Isak perked his ass up, trying to get more fiction. But Even stood up, leaving a horny Isak on their bed.

 

“We’ll be late to school.”

 

Isak looked at him, almost offended. “Fuck off.” He’d have to wank in the toilets now. Yet Even’s mischievous and smug smile told him that the boy had just started having fun, and also that he’d never  _ ever _ would take his russ uniform off if that meant having a horny Isak around the twenty-four hours of the day.

 

***

 

Even had been teasing Isak the whole day. During the break, he walked past with his group of friends and made eye contact with Isak, winking at him. And, of course, the bastard had the red overalls on.

 

During lunch, Isak was talking to Eva, who noticed that his friend wasn’t looking at her, and probably not even paying attention, but was rather focused on something behind her. When she turned around, she only found Even eating his lunch with his friends. “Honestly, you two live together, stop drooling over him?”

 

What Eva hadn’t seen, though, was Even licking his own finger while directly staring into Isak’s soul.  _ What a fucking bastard. _ Isak would kill him when he got home. Well, no, he’d make him fuck him into oblivion with that red thing on and then he’d kill him for giving him another boner while having lunch with  _ Eva _ .

 

His keys almost fell to the floor while he tried to open the door of their flat. Even finished today one hour earlier than him, so he’d be already home. 

 

“Even?” He asked when he entered the small living room, but he wasn’t there. He went to their bedroom, and opened the door to find his boyfriend on their bed, leaning on his elbows, which were against the mattress, giving him a teasing smirk. He had the red russ uniform on, and he had unzipped it, his dick completely free and hard already.

 

“Halla,” he whispered in a deep voice. Isak’s mouth watered; he couldn’t look away from his boyfriend’s thick dick.

 

Without saying a word, Isak threw his backpack to the floor and knelt between his boyfriend’s (very long) legs, getting his dick inside his mouth. Even laughed, “Eager, aren’t we?” Isak just moaned in reply as he tried to get the whole shaft inside his throat. He moved Isak’s cap, making sure that the visor wouldn’t make it more difficult for Isak to suck him.

 

Isak placed his hand inside the overalls and massaged Even’s perineum with one of his fingers. He knew how much the older boy loved that, specially when Isak was blowing him. And, indeed, Even couldn’t resist letting out a soft moan as he pulled his head backwards, eyes closed and Isak bobbing his head up and down. Isak was an expert on giving blowjobs: he needed no hands and he had discovered, with time, how Even liked his blowjobs: slow at first, but with an increasing speed. Even was also incredible at sucking his boyfriend off, but he already had practice when they met.

 

Isak ran his tongue across the thick vein on the side of Even’s dick, which twitched. Even removed Isak’s cap and fisted his golden hair, bringing him down again. He could feel the tip touching the back of Isak’s throat.

 

“Always so good, baby,” Even moaned, eyelids half-closed. “So horny for  _ me _ wearing red.” Isak hummed in reply, saliva drooling down his chin now. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me to fuck you with this thing on?” Isak increased the speed, knowing that Even would come in a matter of seconds now. “Because I’ll gladly do s _ -Fuck _ ! Baby!” Even stopped talking, and became a moaning mess that could only wail and whimper profanities mixed with Isak’s name.

 

Even began lifting his hips erratically, and soon Isak felt his mouth filling with his boyfriend’s seed. He look at Even, all flushed and panting after reaching orgasm and never breaking eye contact. “You look so fucking hot,” he said when he saw Isak with sperm around his lips. The younger boy swallowed and then used the back of his hand to clean whatever was left on his face.

 

Isak crawled until he was on top of Even, with his head on Even’s chest. “ _ You _ look hot with that stupid thing on.”

 

Even gave him a smug smile, followed by a kiss on his head. “Yeah, well, I can assure you we can give it plenty of use before russ.”

 

***

 

Isak could already feel the alcohol having an effect on his brain. They had been pre-drinking at Jonas’, and now they were entering God knows whose apartment for a party which a group of russ students had set up to raise money for buses (Even was among them, which meant that Isak got in for free due to his boyfriend status).

 

It took him a bit to spot his boyfriend among the crowd, not only because he was a bit tipsy, but also because there was too much red in that apartment.

 

He felt someone tickling his ribs, and turned around to find Even smiling at him. It was a look only Isak got, the look of someone in love with him. He melted in Even’s arms before kissing him.

 

“Thought you wouldn’t make it,” Even shouted so that Isak could hear him despite the music.

 

“We got a bit distracted when drinking at Jonas’.” Isak made grabby hands, feeling the muscles underneath the red cloth.

 

“What?” Even said against his ear.

 

“I can’t believe how hot you look in this.”

  
Even giggled. “You tell me that every day.”

 

“You ought to know.” Isak kissed him again. But this time it wasn’t as soft, but rather desperate. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Even’s eyes went wide. Thank God that nobody could hear them with the loud music. “We can do that, when we get home.”

 

“No, here.  _ Please _ .”

 

Even smiled at his boyfriend. It was an evil smile. Isak knew how much Even liked having sex in public places, or somewhere where they could get caught. They had done that at his parents’ house, when they were visiting and Even’s mother almost caught them.

 

Even caressed his cheek. “We should socialise a bit.” He took a grip of Isak’s ass and brought him closer against him. “But then I’m all yours.” A shiver ran down Isak’s spine, who stood there awkwardly after his boyfriend had left, turning around to wink at Isak before approaching Mikael and Elias, who were currently talking with Eva. Isak knew that this was going to be a looooong night.

 

“Just talk to her, but avoid any of your weird comments,” Jonas said to Magnus. They were all chilling on a sofa. Isak was kind of ignoring them. He had been dancing with Noora and Eva and was now exhausted, but also because he couldn’t stop thinking about Even in his russ uniform fucking him in an empty room while everyone else was dancing and drinking unaware of what they were doing.

 

“For the record,” Mahdi added, “by your weird comments we mean every technique you use to flirt. It’s just… weird.”

 

Jonas laughed, and Magnus told them to fuck off, which reminded Isak of the other meaning for the word “fuck”.

 

After what felt like hours, Even finally appeared. “Hei, baby.” He sat on Isak’s thighs, and having his boyfriend all in red sitting on top of him was too much for Isak, who was already feeling dizzy. Even dived for a kiss, and soon the other boys were complaining about it.

 

“Do you have to keep bragging about your hot boyfriend?” Magnus asked Isak. Even laughed, his hand running up and down Isak’s chest.

 

Isak saw his chance. “Yeah, sorry, we should take this somewhere more private.” He made Even stand up, and then dragged him until he found an empty bedroom, closing the door with the lock afterwards.

 

“How dare you!?” He asked Even. “How dare you leave me there thinking about you fucking me with that red thing on?”

 

Even gave him a smug smile. “It still makes you horny? So horny that you’d be willing to take my dick here, where we can get caught?” Even whispered in a deep voice against his ear.

 

Isak whimpered, trying to unzip the russ uniform, but Even just grabbed his arms and placed them against his side, kissing his boyfriend instead and walking until Isak fell on the bed, a whimper dying with the kiss.

 

“Please,  _ Even _ …”

 

“I need to prep you,” his boyfriend say as he took Isak’s tight jeans off.

 

“I already have,” Isak said, removing his own underwear. He wasn’t lying, he wanted Even to fuck him thoroughly, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait.

 

“What a dirty, dirty, boy…” Even removed Isak’s T-shirt, and soon he had a very horny and needy Isak completely naked on God knows whose bed, while Even still had his red uniform on.

 

“Evy, please,  _ touch me _ ,” Isak begged, while Even admired the views. He knew how desperate it made Isak to have his boyfriend not touching him when he was completely naked for him.

 

Even ignored his boyfriend’s plea and unzipped his overalls, wrapping the superior part around his hips. He saw Isak looking, following the zip as it ran down Even’s body, leaving the pale skin visible. Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s waist and brought him closer. Even laughed, “Okay, yeah, maybe I’m being too harsh,” Even said, and proceeded to position the tip of his dick, already hard, against Isak’s entrance. The younger boy wasn’t lying, his hole was already a bit loose and it didn’t take Even that much before his dick crossed the rings of muscles. Isak threw his head backwards, a scream of pleasure dying in his throat. “You look so fucking good with that thing on,” he said, and it only made Even increase the speed.

 

Even hit Isak’s prostate over and over again. He’d finally found out the perfect angle for that, and now he always made sure to hit it with every thrust, just to see Isak whimper every time and how he rolled his eyes inside his skull when the pleasure ran all over his body.

 

He held Isak from his back, who wrapped himself around Even like a koala, and the older boy placed him against a wall. “You like this, don’t you? Me fucking you against a wall like a cheap whore with my russ uniform, huh?” Isak only replied in moans, using one of his hands to tug his dick, trying to come. Eve was now kissing his neck, making sure to leave a dark mark there, and Isak just stretched his toes in pleasure as he reached orgasm.

 

“Even, please, I… I’m gonna-” he spilled over their chests, and Even started pulling in and out faster, like an animal in heat, and soon he was coming inside his lover.

 

“That was fast,” Isak said, standing next to his boyfriend and kissing him.

 

“You drive me crazy, baby.” He patted Isak’s butt. “Now, put your clothes on before our friends start getting suspicious.”

 

“Even, remind me to  _ never _ let you take that stupid russ uniform off,” Isak said as he put his jeans on.

 

Even laughed. “Anything for you, baby.”

 

***

 

Isak almost spilled his drink when someone pushed him. There wasn’t that much space in the bus, considering that it was brimming with people. Even was graduating, and it made Isak feel nostalgic. He’d attend uni, and Isak would finish high school without having him around during lessons. Luckily, living together solved the problem.

 

He found Even sitting with a group of friends, chatting and laughing. It made him happy whenever his boyfriend was happy. Even was wearing the red overalls, and Isak hoped that once the russ season was over, he’d stop wearing them, or he’ll explode.

 

He approached his boyfriend and sat on his thighs. “Hei,” Even said, stretching his neck to kiss Isak. Mikael snorted and mentioned something about all of them having to leave. Even’s group of friends knew that when Even kissed Isak, he only had eyes for the blond boy.

 

“What?” Even asked against Isak’s lips after breaking the kiss.

 

“You know what I want.”

 

Even frowned, and Isak placed soft kisses on his neck, “I don’t?”

 

“Remember,” he kissed the pale neck again, and he would do so after every word, “how I wasn’t able to control myself when you were wearing the russ overalls?”

 

Even had now a smug smile on his face, “Yeah, a pity that you got used to it.”

 

Isak was running his nose across Even’s ear-shell. He knew how sensitive his ear was, and Isak could feel Even shivering underneath him. “Well, next time don’t fucking wear it all the time.” Even laughed.

 

“Okay, but what is this all about?”

 

“Remember one of the fantasy scenarios you mentioned… when you found out about, uh, my kink?”

 

Even’s eyes widened when the memory came back to mind. He pushed Isak’s chest until he had his boyfriend’s face in front of his. “You… you want me to fuck you here?” He whispered, looking through the corner of his eyes, although everyone was too drunk to notice and the music was too loud.

 

Isak nodded with a smile. “I mean, if you want to, of course. I know you have an exhibitionist side, baby.”

 

Even could already feel his blood running down to his dick. “Fuck, yeah, of course I want to. But we don’t have lubes or condom.”

 

Isak rummaged through his pocket until he pulled out a condom with a purple envelope. He rose one of his eyebrows while he waited for a response. Even smiled at him and kissed him fervently, holding his boyfriend from his face. “You’re so fucking clever.” He made Isak stand up and led him to a quieter corner of the bus, not that close to the crowd of people.

 

“How do we do this?” Isak whispered. Even sat on one of the seats and had unzipped the russ uniform.

 

“Just remove your jeans and sit on top of me. If we get caught people will think we’re just making out.”

 

“With me jumping on your dick?” Isak asked in disbelief. The situation was surreal, but he liked it.

 

“Just kiss me passionately so that they think that you’re just showing me some love.”

 

Isak laughed, “Oh, trust me, I’ll show you some love.” He started taking off his jeans. Thank God one of the seats in front of the one they were occupying would cover them. “Fuck, I chose a bad day for wearing skinny jeans.

 

Even was ogling at him, giving him the same look he had when high. “Uhmm, no, sunshine, it lets me admire your ass.”

 

Isak, in his underwear, finally sat on his boyfriend, who had hurried to put the condom on. They hadn’t been using condoms for a while, but considering that they didn’t have any lube, it was the best option.

 

“If someone catches us…” Isak said as he slowly buried Even’s dick inside him. He had previously prepared himself in order to make things quicker.

 

“I think Magnus wouldn’t mind,” Even replied back, kissing Isak’s temple, and laughed.

  
“Please, don’t mention Magnus while we’re having  _ sex _ .”

 

Even held Isak’s wrists and gave him an evil smile. Isak knew what was coming. “Let’s have sex, then.” He pulled out and rammed in with a stab, and Isak yelped, burying his face in Even’s shoulder. Even increased the speed, “Don’t be too loud, baby,” he said when Isak started moaning, and the younger boy bit his lip to try and be discreet. He highly doubted that anybody would notice, the mixture of weed and alcohol had already had its effect on the party-goers. 

 

“Let me please you,” Isak whispered after a few thrusts from Even, in which he hit his sweet spot. Isak could feel that lovely feeling spreading through his body, and his dick was certainly getting thicker and its tip was changing to a purple tone. If he didn’t touch it to relieve himself soon, he’ll explode. He started moving with Even’s dick inside of him. Even, who was looking at him as if he were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (which, in Even’s opinion, he was), putting Isak’s golden looks behind his ears.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Even whispered against his lips, but Isak was too gone. It wasn’t the time for nice compliments, considering that they were fucking in a bus which was full of their friends, but Isak liked it, and it made him increase the speed of his riding. From time to time, he’d clench his ass, trying to milk Even’s dick. By gripping two seats near him, he managed to move even faster, and Even was starting to whimper, but Isak was fast and silenced him with a kiss. 

 

“Fucking fist my dick,” Isak demanded against his boyfriend’s lips. Even, who was all flushed, obliged. “No need to be so bossy,” he said. A drop of sweat was running down his hair, moving across his temple and cheek as if it were a river. The sex combined with the temperature inside the bus was too much for both of the boys. Isak was also sweating.

 

Even took Isak’s dick and yanked as Isak undulated his hips, “This is so  _ wrong _ ,” Even said, but Isak just kept fucking himself on his boyfriend’s dick, trying to hold the moans He could almost feel the release as even jacked him off over and over again.

 

He pressed his forehead against Even’s. “Let’s come together,” he proposed. Isak could feel Even tracing little circles and stars on his hips and thighs. They’d already done it before, coming together, and Isak thought it was beautiful. Even held the base of Isak’s cock, until he felt his orgasm building up.

 

“Isak, fuck, it’s coming-” He fred Isak’s aching cock as soon as he felt himself filling the condom, and Isak came spilling Even’s chest. The older boy was biting Isak’s shoulder, trying to muffle his orgasm, while Isak whimpered against his collarbone.

 

They sat there, panting, until their orgasms died out. Isak looked around. Nobody had noticed (or they hadn’t noticed anyone noticing). “That was fucking fantastic,” he sentenced.

 

Even chuckled. “Remind me to  _ never _ throw the red overalls.”

 

Isak smiled before diving for a kiss. “I’ll never allow that."


End file.
